


Slasher Headcanons/Scenarios/Imagines/ Etc.

by CrimsonAdri



Series: Slasher Boys <3 [2]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, House of Wax (2005), The Boy (2016 Bell), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender neutral - pronouns when possible, Imagines, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Pregnant!Reader, SFW/NSFW, Scenarios, Smut, Somethings are in detail some aren't, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: This is stuff I've written/posted on my Tumblr (doll-in-the-walls). I'm adding it here cause Tumblr is getting rid of NSFW stuff so I wanted to have it somewhere for people to read.Some smut, some nsfw some sfw.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, I don't take requests on anywhere but Tumblr. (If my blog gets removed or if anything happens to it I'll probably take them on here)

  1. This… table of contents
  2. Thomas B. Hewitt – General Headcanons
  3. A-Z (NSFW) Headcanon game Preview (One letter per slasher)
  4. Imagine the Slashers recations to a Yandere S/O
  5. Halloween Tradition (NSFW) Michael Myers x AFAB!Reader (Smut fic)
  6. The slashers helping you through a migraine.
  7. (N/SFW) Imagine the slashers joining you in the shower - Headcanons
  8. (NSFW) Headcanons - Oral
  9. Bo Baby (Bo x AFAB!Reader)
  10. Wearing his clothes - Headcanons
  11. Where he likes to get lucky (SFW just implied obviously.)
  12. Imagine the Slashers having packed lunches 
  13. Imagine your slasher "borrowing" chapstick
  14. Sign Language/Hard of Hearing s/o headcanons




	2. Thomas B. Hewitt – General Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some General Headcanons for Thomas aka Leatherface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas B. Hewitt is the most recent version of Leatherface from the 2003/6 movies. Photo above. (These are just random headcanons, my first post I had. I like to daydream about this kinda stuff)

• He's super protective. (To the point where it's a little overbearing but you know he means well and cares about you very much.)

• He likes to be the little spoon even though he's huge and over 6 feet tall. He understands that practically he should be the big spoon and doesn't mind but he makes the happiest little hums when you hold him so you take turns.

• When he's not working (or helping the family) he'll like to take walks with you outside, holding hands. He could listen to you talk for hours, he thinks it's the sweetest sound (besides the sound of his chainsaw).

• When it's not too cold out at night he'll sit with you and look at the stars (no matter the temperature he'll bring a blanket for you two to sit on. If it gets cold he doesn't mind letting you sit in his lap and holding you close to warm you).

• If you happen to fall asleep on him (whether it's when watching stars or simply cuddling on the couch) he'll let you sleep if you're inside but otherwise he'll bring you to bed, being VERY careful not to wake you, and tuck you into bed before getting in himself and holding you.

• It takes a while but eventually he becomes comfortable enough to not wear the mask when you're alone. You're goal is to help him learn to love himself as much as you do.

• He'll have a hard time hiding a smile when you get along with the family. They know how much you mean to him.

• When you and Luda Mae are bonding he'll be sitting nearby just watching them.

• When Luda Mae dresses you up (whether it's in dresses or just nice clothes) he'll always approve of the outfits (having been chosen to 'judge' them as Luda Mae makes you 'model' them.

• He won't like you going into the basement (whether he's there or not). He's afraid you'd end up getting hurt.

• When you do end up going into the basement he doesn't notice at first but when he does his attention shifts completely to you.

• If he ever has a hard day (for whatever reason) you become his teddy-bear. He'll hold you every chance he gets and won't leave your side. You let him carry you around if he needs to.

 

 


	3. A-Z (NSFW) Headcanon game Preview (One per slasher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One random letter for each of the following:
> 
> Brahms Heelshire (The Boy)  
> Michael Myers (Halloween)  
> Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th)  
> Leatherface/Thomas B. Hewitt (Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning)  
> Bo Sinclair and Vincent Sinclair (House of Wax)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone made a nsfw a-z headcanon game and I decided to play along. I don't know how to link the post on here but it was a tumblr post by fairy-tail-babes

**Brahms Heelshire -**

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He steals your dirty clothes (mostly undergarments. i.e. panties) that he'll only return if you've nothing else to wear. You'll often find them under his pillow or in the pockets of his pants.

 

**Michael Myers -**

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Despite your best effort he's pretty much always serious (which is hard to tell in the first place since the mask and his body language never changes). There are a few rare cases where he'll crack a smile under his mask... but you'd never know it.

 

**Leatherface (Thomas B. Hewitt) -**

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect...)**

You wouldn't think a huge, face-wearing, cannibal could be so romantic but you'd be wrong. He'll always do his best to be romantic, whether it's bringing you flowers or lighting candles. He'll practically worship your body before sex, letting you know just how much he loves every inch of you with kisses and gentle strokes.

 

**Bo Sinclair -**

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

If he's ever stressed or has too much pent up energy he'll find you for one... or two or three (however many he needs to release his frustrations). Doesn't matter where you are or what you're doing, he'll take you against the fridge, over the counter, on the stairs, etc.

 

**Jason Voorhees -**

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last...)**

Being pretty much immortal his stamina therefore is pretty much unlimited. He goes until you can barely see straight or form a coherent sentence. Sometimes he doesn't realize how long he's been going for until you have to stop him. At first he was very apologetic but after the kiss you managed to give him when you regained your eyesight, he understands it's not such a bad thing.

 

**Vincent Sinclair -**

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

It's actually very rare that he'll tease you. He's still very insecure, he doesn't know why you're with him, but he has the cutest reactions when you tease him. He loves it though.

When he does tease you he's very nervous about your reaction but once you reassure him he's likely to try again.

 


	4. Imagine the Slashers reactions to a Yandere-s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if our slasher boys had a Yandere- s/o
> 
> Yandere (ヤンデレ) is a portmanteau of two Japanese words yanderu (病んでる), meaning to be sick, and deredere (デレデレ), which is defined as strongly and deeply exhausted, infatuated, moonstruck, head-over-heels, or lovestruck, but in this case used for "lovestruck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really their reactions but more so just... Yandere s/o headcanons. Didn't do Bo because, let's face it Bo would be the Yandere.

**Jason's** would kill for him, before he could, so he didn't possibly get hurt. Sometimes he wouldn't even realize there had been people by the lake until he found the bodies.

 **Michael's** would sharpen his knife(s) and test them out for him. They would probably try to befriend Laurie to give her to Michael as a Halloween present. (Playing the long con to gain her trust).

 **Vincent's** would threaten anyone (even Bo and Lester) that was mean to him. They would work on the wax figures to lighten the work for him. He would appreciate the help and love when you defend him.

 **Thomas'/Bubba's** would make masks for him (and probably wear one themselves) and defend him against everyone (even family). You even look at him the wrong way and there'll be a knife against your throat. He'd feel conflicted about this but would feel better after some cuddling.

 **Brahms'** would be very doting and super protective. They would make him live outside the walls to be with them more. If something bothered him it would be dealt with right away. They would be very strict with him at times but it's all for his own good.

 


	5. Halloween Tradition (NSFW) Michael Myers x AFAB!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael returns to his childhood home to find someone living there... Smut ficlet  
> Smut as in NSFW fic of Michael Myers and a "Assigned Female At Birth" or Female Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT, Unprotected Sex (WEAR CONDOMS PEOPLE!)
> 
> Words: 5,924 (wow I didn't realize it was this long)
> 
> A/N: haven't written smut in a while and first time writing for Mikey boy. (this is the first time in a while I've even written anything new...)

It started when you decided to movie into the old Myers house a week before Halloween.

The rent was dirt cheap and honestly you couldn't afford anything else. You weren't oblivious to the masked murderer of Haddonfield but you'd rather take your chances in the house than risk being homeless that winter.

It was on your first Halloween night in the house. You hadn't heard him enter through the previously locked door. Earbuds were blasting too loud. You didn't see as he came to stand in the open doorway of your bedroom, his old bedroom; your eyes were closed in bliss as you worked your fingers between your open legs. You didn't know hold long he stood there, palming himself, as you slowly brought yourself to climax. The song in your ears faded and your eyes fluttered open as he approached the bed. Your reaction was delayed but the moment you saw the bleached mask you did your best to jump off the bed. Having to be in front of him for the other side of the bed was against the wall. Legs, a bit shaky, gave out the second your feet touched the floor.

His arms caught you before you could hit the ground and steadied you. You opened your mouth to speak, to beg for your life, apologize for being in his house, but any words stopped as he pushed you to sit on the bed. It was then, as you were eye level with his crotch that you noticed his problem. Heat rose to your cheeks at the sight and at the realization that he had been watching you.

He didn't move, just seemly stared at you. You moved back on the bed, away from him, and he moved to climb onto it. As you lay your head on the pillow where it had been a few minutes before he slowly climbed over you. He moved a hand to your waist and let his fingers slowly trail up your side, under your shirt, before coming to rest on your breast. With a hesitant squeeze he started to knead it in his hand. You let out a soft hum. His pelvis brushed against yours and your mouth fell open in a silent gasp as you felt his hardened size.

His head lowered looking down between you before he raised his head. You could just barely see his eyes through the dark holes of the mask. Slowly you reached up and took the zipper of his coveralls between your fingers. You could hear his heavy breathing behind the mask. When he made no move to stop you, you started to pull it down. As you slowly pulled the zipper you kept eye contact, assuming he held your gaze. Once it was undone he took his hand from your breast and reached down, making you gasp as you felt the tip of his penis against your still slick entrance.

"Do it," you breathed out. He slowly eased in and you heard him audibly gasp. You couldn't keep quiet as he bottomed out, filling you completely. His head fell onto your shoulder, the latex of the mask squeaking slightly against your neck. You carefully, slowly, put your arms around his neck and gripped the back of his coveralls. As he started to move you could hear little sounds that he was doing his best to keep in.

"You don't have to be so gentle," you told him as you moved your hips to meet his suddenly. He lifted his head and looked at you; his hands moved from holding himself up to gripping your hips. He sat up slightly and you couldn't help the sound that left your lips as he suddenly started at a steady pace. His head fell back slightly as he pumped into you. You moved your legs around his waist and tried to pull yourself closer. The growl of a groan that came from his throat sparked a new warm feeling between your legs.

He moved back over you, his hips becoming a piston as he pounded you into your mattress. He leaned some of his weight on your chest, using one arm to stop from completely crushing you. His mask was against your neck again, unbeknownst to you he desperately wanted to fling the mask across the room and ravish your neck. The urge to bite down was almost overwhelming. For now he'd have to make due with putting hard pressure like kisses against it. The moment his name left your lips he let out the deepest groan, the noise alone was enough to push you over the edge. You clung to him as he continued to pump through your orgasm. A few more sharp thrust and he suddenly stopped, as deep as he could, and spilled into you.

The sound of both your heavy breathing echoed in the room. He didn't want to pull out and instead lifted his head to look at you.

"That was amazing," you managed as you tried to catch your breath. To your surprise he nodded. You let out an airy chuckle. "This is a Halloween tradition I could get used to." The thought of this happening again sent blood rushing back to his groin and you gasped as you felt him starting to harden. "What'dya say big guy, round two?" Of course you couldn't see it but you could almost feel the grin on his face before he lifted your legs and put them over his shoulders.

* * *

 

You continued to live in the Myers house. With a new wonderful tradition every Halloween around 3am.

At first you didn't know if he actually would show up again that next year. But you were hopeful. You'd gone out and gotten a sexy costume, with matching lingerie, just for him.

To say he liked it was an understatement. The costume stayed on for the first two rounds

Every year would mean new positions you hadn't tried before. There wasn't an inch of the house he hadn't taken you against. Be it where you road him on the stairs, when he took you over the kitchen counter or up against the shower wall.

After the third year the wait for the spooky holiday became too much, for both of you.

He surprised you when he showed up in the middle of spring and surprised you even more by the fact that he wasn't wearing his mask (it would be a dead giveaway to wear it on any day that wasn't Halloween). What followed was the best week that left you both sore enough to agree that maybe you didn't have to try and force all of the fun into one week. Imagine how much fun you could have in an entire year.

 


	6. The slashers helping you through a migraine - Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons of the slashers helping you through a migraine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Migraines SUCK, I wrote this after having a particularly bad one.

**Jason:**

His mother used to get migraines so he knows the basics of how to help someone with them. He makes sure you're cooling eye-mask is cold enough and will be there to rub your back should you throw up. He'll rub your feet or massage your hands to distract you.

**Bubba:**

He has no idea how to deal with a migraine. The first time you had one and he saw you throwing up he thought you were dying. After you explain it he waits on you hand and foot. If you move to get up he holds up the bucket for you. If you reach for the bedside table he offers you a glass of water and an ice pack. All the windows are covered and cracked if you're having hot flashes. He'll sit by your side ready to do whatever is needed of him and kissing your hand in attempts to distract you from the pain.

**Michael:**

He also hasn't dealt with migraines before and assumed you just had food poisoning until you explained to him. He immediately lets you borrow his mask to block out light (rolling up the bottom so you can breath) and makes sure you're comfortable and have a bucket in case you get sick again.

**Vincent:**

All work will stop until he's positive you're migraine free. He doesn't care if Bo gets upset; you're more important than his brother yelling at him. He'll massage your head and run his fingers through your hair in an attempt to soothe the pain and make sure you're ice pack isn't too warm.

**Bo:**

He'll act annoyed that he has to take care of you but before you can ask he'll have pain medicine and a cup of water ready. If anyone makes any noise in the house he's snapping at them in an instant. Lester knows to avoid Ambrose all together and Vincent remains in his workshop.

**Brahms:**

He'll be annoyed that you can't follow the schedule that day but also understand you're in pain. He'll follow any instructions you have for him in how to take care of you and he'll be sure to write them down for next time. His doll will watch over you when he's out of the room.

 


	7. Imagine the slashers joining you in the shower - Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the slashers joining you in the shower - Headcanons (N/SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most are SFW but Bo and Brahms get a little... dirty.

**Bo (N/SFW):** You only notice he's in the shower with you when you feel him against you – more specifically, when you feel _him_ against your _ass_ – before his arms snake around your waist and pull you against him. He starts with slow and sensual kisses along your neck and shoulders as if he needed to persuade you to let him stay. He'll take the soap from you and slide it over your stomach and all over your chest, the kisses never stopping. Sometimes his other hand will slip down between your legs, causing you to let your head fall back and allowing him to steal a few kisses. Most times end with you pressed against the shower wall, one leg around his waist and the other practically over his shoulder.   
**  
**

**Vincent (SFW):** He'll insist on washing your hair, helping you towel dry (he doesn't like hair dryers) and brush it once you're out of the shower. His fingers send tingles down your spine as they massage your scalp. He'll sneak a quick kiss when your eyes are closed as you lean back to rinse your hair. He loves for you to brush his hair in return, after he's finished pampering you of course. **  
**

 **Bubba (SFW):** You hear him giggling to himself well before he actually joins you. You, happily, act delightfully surprised when he hugs you from behind. You turn and give him a big hug back before he kisses you with a happy hum. Sometimes you'll spend a whole minute standing there letting him hold you as he makes happy noises into your neck. He'll make soapy-facial hair and make silly faces just to get you to smile. (Which isn't that hard; you are smiling the moment you hear him enter the room.)When he grips the soap a little too tightly and it shoots out of his hand like a rocket the two of you laugh so loud it echoes throughout the house. **  
**

 **Jason (SFW):** You don't hear him enter the bathroom or even move in behind you. You'll be facing the water, rinsing your hair/face, and he'll suddenly be washing your back for you. (You'll gladly respond in kind)Gentle squeezes here and there along your hips and shoulders with one hand while the other rubs the soap along your back. He'll massage out any aches in your muscles and his fingers will gently work through any tangles in your hair. **  
**

 **Brahms (N/SFW):** He doesn't do showers; he barely even does baths unless you agree to join him. You must be the one to wash him otherwise he'll just sit there and watch you, not he minds. If he ever becomes hard from you washing him (which is most times really) he'll (rightfully) blame you and make you take care of it for him. (He doesn't mind if water gets all over the floor.)

He'll pout, with his arms crossed, as you dump the water over his head to rinse his hair. You can't help the huge smile at how adorable he looks. When he's all dried off he demands a kiss for him being a good boy and you gladly oblige. **  
**

 **Michael (SFW):** He's surprisingly self-conscious about sharing a shower with you. The first few times he came close to joining you, you were startled when you'd find him just standing in the doorway (You never knew how long he had stood there). One day, after reassuring him and telling him there was no obligation of him to join you, he does. He gets in, naked of course but, wearing his mask. You give him an amused smirk and simply wait a few moments for the hot water to do its thing. It's not long before he takes off the mask and gives you a sheepish smile. He likes when you wash his hair for him.He'll insist on using your soap (no matter what it smells like) simply because it reminds him of you.


	8. (NSFW) Oral - Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incase the photo doesn't show:  
> -From Tumblr-  
> Anon:  
> Hello! I was wondering if you could do some nsfw headcanons please? With Brahms, Jason, Bubba and Vincent like what they'd be like if their s/o wanted to suck the d? Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first ask/request ^_^

**Brahms**

  * He'll be excited. _Very_ excited. The idea has him growing hard before you're even on your knees.
  * He doesn't even try to be quiet. Little gasps and hums as well as words of praise fall from his lips constantly.
  * He'll play with your hair and twirl it around his fingers.
  * He does his best to keep his eyes open; he doesn't want to miss a moment of you between his thighs.
  * He'll grip your hair when he's close, sometimes gagging you on accident (which he'll apologize for profusely after the fact, even though the sight of your face pressed against his unkempt bush makes his heart do flips).
  * He doesn't mind getting you messy if you pull away as he finishes and he'll sometimes pull out on purpose. When he apologizes you can tell he's trying to hide a smile.
  * He loves to see his seed on your lips, dripping down your chin or covering your chest. He'll tease you about how you need a bath and suggest you take one together.



**Jason**

  * He'll be hesitant and nervous, as he is _at first_ with all sexual acts, but quickly warms up to the idea especially since it's with you and he knows you'd never hurt him/lead him wrong.
  * He'll _always_ make sure you're comfortable, getting you a pillow to kneel on or he'll have you sit on the bed while he stands.
  * If he's sitting, he'll do whatever he can to avoid pushing your head down. He'll rip more than a few pillows in half.
  * You'll mostly only hear his heavy breathing but if you work your magic you can pull a few grunts out of him.
  * He simply refuses to cum in your mouth the first time. He'll pull out and cum into his own hand. You have him trembling as you clean him up, licking him as well as his fingers clean.



**Bubba**

  * He'll honestly be confused when you ask if you can. After explaining it, or showing him, he'll love the idea.
  * He'll always prefer 'normal' sex, he loves when he can hold you close, but he'll never turn you down when you get on your knees.
  * He's rather noisy, not hiding how much he's enjoying your lips and tongue working around him.
  * He'll be utterly embarrassed if he cums in your mouth or even on your face, covering his face/mask, as you assure him you're not upset with him.
  * Once he knows you're not angry with him he'll giggle at how silly you look.



**Vincent**

  * He'll constantly question if you're sure you want to. This man needs a lot of assurance that you need him in your mouth.
  * He's adorably shy about it. He'll cover his face to hide his embarrassment (whether the mask is on or off) as you go down on him.
  * As he slowly warms up to it he'll stroke your hair as he tries not to be too loud with his moans.
  * He'll warn you when he's close, he doesn't like the idea of surprising you or getting you messy. If he does happen to get some on your face or in your hair he'll be apologizing all while cleaning you up no matter how much you tell him it's okay.
  * He's not likely to suggest you do it again but won't protest if you say you want to.



 


	9. Bo Baby (Bo x AFAB!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short ficlet about Bo and a pregnant s/o. All Fluff.

His side of the bed sank down as he got in behind her, rousing her slightly. More than half asleep, she felt his nose against the back of her neck as he smelled her hair. A deep, slow inhale as he slid a hand around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her swollen stomach.

"You're late," she mumbled. He hummed, she could practically hear his smirk, as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "You missed him kicking earlier."

"You mean I missed _her_ kicking," he corrected. She managed a sleepy chuckle.

"Yeah yeah," she muttered.

"Hey, a new princess just makes you the queen," he pointed out pressing another kiss to her skin.

"Honey, I was always the queen." His smirk grew into a smile as he put his cheek against hers.

"My queen," he agreed before kissing her lips as she turned her head. His hand started tracing circles on her stomach as he moved in closer, pressing his chest to her back. She jolted slightly and he pressed his palm lightly against her skin, under her shirt, to feel.

"He hears his daddy."

"You really think it'll be a boy?" he asked.

"Mhm," she hummed. "And if I'm wrong that just means we'll have to try again." Bo chuckled and kissed her neck. "I have to have a little prince to spoil rotten while his daddy's away."

"You know I don't like being away," he told her.

"I know." She nodded against the pillow. "Still, I want a Baby Bo." He couldn't stop smiling as he held her closer.

"We'll get the whole set darlin', don't you worry."


	10. Wearing his clothes - Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S/o wearing his clothes.

**Bo**

It would be an actual requirement for you to wear nothing but one of his button up shirts in the morning. Put that together with you doing anything around the house, breakfast, dishes, laundry, tidying up, and he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off.

**Michael**

He'll secretly think you look absolutely adorable in his coveralls, even more so if it's too big on you. When it comes to other clothes he'd very quickly get used to you borrowing shirts or even his boxers to wear around the house.

**Bubba**

He'll be a giggling mess if he sees you wearing his apron, especially with nothing else on underneath. He'll love picking out things for you to wear once you wear something of his for the first time. (He'll also love to do your make-up; whether you wear it or not you love to let him have his fun.)

**Jason**

He'll love when you wear his jacket, and will be sure to make you wear it if it's too cold out. He'll like thinking of it as a way for him to always be there with you when he has to go out and deal with counselors.

**Brahms**

He'll LOVE seeing you in one of his sweaters (he does have more than one) and will often steal your clothes so you have no choice but to wear his clothes. He'll really love the fact that you'll smell like him. (He's got a thing about making sure people know you're his... wonder why =P)

**Vincent**

Another who likes you wearing his sweaters. He'll often find you down in his workshop wearing a sweater that's much too big for you; you'll be asleep on the mattress he sometimes uses when he works late.

 


	11. (SFW?) Where he likes to get lucky - Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does your slasher like to have sex basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously talking about sex but it doesn't get too graffic which is why I put "SFW?"

**Bo**

I feel like he'd LOVE making love in his truck whether it's in the bed of the truck, on the tailgate or on the seats. Feeling the truck bounce and rock spurs him on and makes him feel powerful. The beautiful thing is the truck could be anywhere. At the garage/house, behind a convenience store, on the side of the road, you name it.

**Bubba**

Sometimes he likes to have fun in the kitchen; it's where he spends most of his time. You'll have to throw down a towel for certain, especially when he wants to take you bent over the freezer. Most other times though he'll like a comfy bed so you two can properly cuddle after.

**Brahms**

In the walls. Not in his room within the walls but literally in one of the small passageways in the walls. The closeness is something he just craves. And if someone's in the house? Doesn't matter, he'll make sure it's the wall outside of that room just to tease you.

**Jason**

He's an outdoor man and while he still doesn't particularly care for the water he'll take you down on the dock til the sun goes down. If you have a thick enough shirt/jacket (most likely his) he'll take you against a tree

**Vincent**

Wanna know the reason the upstairs of the House of Wax is blocked off? Because there's an imprint of you on the wax bed. While he, surprisingly, doesn't care for wax play itself the smell of wax mixed with the smell of you drives him crazy.

**Michael**

He'll take you anywhere, he doesn't care. If you two can comfortably (or sometimes uncomfortably) do it, you will. He'll try to aim for places that aren't too uncomfortable but hey sometimes you can't find a comfy bathroom stall or alleyway.

 


	12. Imagine the Slashers having packed lunches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the slashers would have in a lunch packed by their s/o.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Like they stop mid murder spree to have a lunch their s/o packed them.)

 

  * Jason opens up a tin/metal square lunch box - with a lil handle - that has cartoon dinos on it or maybe just stars (to remind him that he's your star ❤️). There's a little pudding cup with a loving note from his s/o stuck to it.



 

  * Michael opens a brown paper bag with his name written on the front (with a little heart over the "i"). Maybe a PB&J and a bag of chips (I'm thinking Cheetos or Doritos). The note from his s/o is just a heart with a lil smiley face.



 

  * Bubba would have a 'special' lunch prepared. His would of course include a note but also a small toy that he could play with while he eats. (He is a big fan of Happy Meals).



 

  * Brahms wouldn't have a packed lunch but would instead insist on having lunch with you. Sometimes he'd make the lunch with you; he likes to help out since it means being close to you.




	13. Imagine your slasher "borrowing" chapstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your favorite slasher asking to borrow your chapstick but, when you hold it out for them to take, instead of taking it they kiss you 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's super short.

Bubba would be super giggly after and wouldn't be able to stop smiling. (And it would be contagious~)

 

Bo would be super super smug and it would definitely lead to more kisses.

 

Jason would be shy about it after, hiding behind the mask until you suggest he try again to get more of it.

 

Michael would be secretly shy about it as well; he'd immediately put his mask back on and pretend nothing happened.


	14. Sign Language/Hard of Hearing s/o headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case the photo doesn't show.
> 
> Anon:  
> My hard of hearing ass headcannons that although Michael can talk, he prefers to use sign language instead!

 

I was literally just day dreaming about how some of the Slashers that can't talk would probably love to learn sign language for their s/o (even if their hearing was fine, just so they could communicate easier).

I was mostly thinking of how Bubba's s/o would teach him and he'd be so happy when he signed something correctly.

I feel like Michael would be very good at sign language. Maybe he found a book on it while he was still locked up and learned it all (but of course refused to use it to speak to Loomis out of spite. Even if the doc found the book Michael would just do his normal silence thing. He secretly loves to drive the man crazy.) 

Vincent would also learn it probably just because. In my mind he can talk but would probably prefer sign language as to not hurt his throat since he'll rarely speak.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never made a table of contents for my stuff so hopefully you were able to find what you were looking for more easily than just looking at the chapter index.


End file.
